


Opposites

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom takes 10 minutes to reflect on his ex boyfriend and his current boyfriend. He can’t help but compare the two especially with everything going on recently.Warnings: Lots of mentions about Isaac and how Dom suffered at his hands (mentions of abuse) however lots of sweet comparisons with loveable Lofty. Xx





	Opposites

This was an inspiration at 11pm at night on Holiday in Spain, so hope you enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write and once I started, well it was hard to stop. Please can you read and review. Xx

Helen 

XX

Dom was at the nurses station musing. He still technically had 10 minutes of his break, but was gazing at his favourite nurse. His boyfriend, his mind helpfully supplied. What with everything recently, Isaac appearing like a ghost in that patients book, Dom had unwillingly began to think of him more, but watching Lofty always seemed to push those feelings away. He’d just seen Lofty bump into another doctor, sending folders everywhere (thankfully they were in the binders) and smiled in amusement. He loved the fact his boyfriend could make him smile, by just being him. He’d been free from Isaac for a year, a year since he was was free from the control and the manipulation, the abuse, the hands that hurt him, the words that sliced him open, and the fear that paralysed him. In that moment of watching Lofty, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking how completely different Lofty was from Isaac. 

They both had dark hair, and brown eyes but this was were the similarities ended and even those two features were very different. 

Isaac was well groomed, with short hair, always well presented both in and outside of work, like he was prepared to meet and greet all the time. Stand out from the crowd and be elegant. Lofty, well while his uniform was generally presentable, the hair was curly and at times seemed uncontrollable (Had he never heard of a hairbrush), and his choice of attire outside work was very casual and low key, unstated and he tried to blend in.

Isaac was smooth, everything about him from his voice, to his language, to how he spoke, calm and able to manipulate a situation to get the result he wanted. He was closed off, sly and dishonest. Lofty was far from smooth, stumbling over words, interfering in peoples lives, he didn’t have the ability to manipulate anyone. He was too open, caring and honest. 

Isaac was able to handle anything with precision be it a scalpel to make the perfect cut, or walk around the ward without coming into contact with anyone, or carry things from a to b with grace and a careful ease or a slap in a place unnoticed by people. Lofty however was clumsy, he’d bump into people, objects, beds, drop files, tools, trays, supplies and folders, mind you he’d always been pretty steady in surgery so far. Dom would give him that. 

His voice, Isaac’s was very cultured, posh with an air of ‘I’m better than you are’ and that was how he spoke to everyone, whether you were a patient, nurse or a doctor. Lofty was down to earth, inelegant but with a warmth and comfort, that reassured anyone from a timid child to a terrified doctor. 

Isaac’s eyes were always, glowing with a power, a control, almost hypnotic at times but you didn’t see the real Isaac, their was no warmth, you didn’t see what he was capable of or Dom hadn’t wanted to see. Lofty’s eyes were his soul, in them you could get lost, but they were soft, and gentle, warm and caring and you could tell everything he was feeling just by looking at his eyes.

His poise and posture, Isaac always stood straight and proud of everything, half the time Lofty slouched and his head was always slightly dipped. When Isaac received a compliment, he would stand proud and smile a smug smile. When Lofty received a compliment, he’d look down, humble, and try to pass it on to someone else, especially if it was work related. 

Money. Isaac was well off, lived in a large apartment, able to buy lots of treats, expensive meals and go to fancy places like theatres over cinema and operas over concerts. Lofty didn’t have a lot of spare cash, lived in a small basic apartment, preferred take outs over fancy restaurants (even if his boyfriend was treating him), the cinema over the theatre, a concert over opera and the complete opposite end of most things. He didn’t like Dom spending lots of money on him.

Isaac was physical, he’d hit, punch, slap, kick, and abuse. Lofty condoned violence, even the one time Dom had shown a hint of violence against Lofty, Lofty had immediately held his hands up to surrender. Isaac used his hands to save people, and yet at the same times those hands had hurt and abuse Dom. Lofty’s hands were always gentle to help, to heal, to protect. 

Isaac was possessive not passionate (Despite him saying so), explaining to Dom like he was a child that this was ‘his first adult relationship’ as if he didn’t understand. Lofty was passionate but not possessive. When Dom hadn’t received the reply to his text after his date, Lofty’s answer had been so mature ‘I didn’t reply to your message, because we had a great night and I thought that was obvious’. It was only after this incident that Dom realised this was ‘his first adult relationship’ Lofty demanded nothing, he didn’t need validation or a message like a teenager. He didn’t use absolutes.

Isaac kept his feelings shielded, behind a mask always in place especially around other people. If you hurt Isaac you wouldn’t know, it was only towards the end of the relationship Dom had picked up on what hurt Isaac, anything that challenged his authority including a risky surgery. Lofty wore his feelings on his sleeves, be it to a patient, nurse or doctor. No mask, if you hurt Lofty, you knew you’d hurt Lofty. Sometimes he reminded Dom of a puppy scolded or if he was happy, you knew he was happy with a smile and bounce in his step. 

Isaac reined in his emotions, Lofty generally let them out being a hand hold or a hug.

Isaac had a thick skin, could take criticism and generally come back with a way to prove you were wrong about something. Isaac would turn his hurt into anger, and in the worse case revenge. Lofty let things role off his back, like water off a duck unless it came from someone’s whose opinion he valued. Dom hadn’t realised this at the beginning, Lofty had valued his opinion. He took those things to heart, criticism and insults. He’d come back determined to do better, to be better and he worked until he was better. 

Isaac rarely cared about patients. To him they were mainly just stepping stones to aid him. For Lofty caring came as natural to him as breathing. A patient was his first priority.

Isaac didn’t care about being liked, he wanted to be revered. Lofty wanted to be liked, and respected as an equal though not revered, that just made him uncomfortable.

Isaac’s gifts to Dom had been to encourage Dom to lose weight, train, eat healthily and played upon his insecurities or fancy meals, gifts and wines when he’d done something wrong. Dom had really looked forward to his first valentines day with someone he was serious about. Lofty’s gifts were more tokens of friendship and affection amongst the energy drink to make him feel better after a hangover or the puzzle to do with his Mum were thoughtful, from a place in his heart, a place of caring. He’d yet to get something as a boyfriend but knew that when he did it would be special. 

Going out. Isaac would always offer to pay for everything, when they were going out, arguing that Dom was a junior doctor, he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. With Lofty everything was split was 50/50 or alternated. Dom liked this, it gave him a sense of equality in the relationship. Something that he hadn’t realised at the time he didn’t have with Isaac. An abuser wants you reliant on them. Periodically Dom wanted to treat Lofty, he saw no harm in it and neither did Lofty.  
Isaac was a surgeon, a registrar. Lofty was a nurse, another key difference. Isaac’s job was to order tests, diagnose, and treat. Lofty’s job was to follow instructions, care and to observe to support. 

I love you. Isaac had tainted that for Dom. Dom knew now Isaac had never loved him. Not in the way he loved Isaac, not in the way he treated Dom. Isaac loved himself, his career, his professionalism. He said it after he hurt Dom ‘you know I love you’. Lofty on the other hand yet to say, he wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t there. He didn’t say it to a pacify Dom, just because Dom had said it. He was going to say it when he was ready. He didn’t need to say it for show, he would say it when he meant it. Then he would say it, but it wouldn’t be done to ease 

Dom took a moment to glance at his break and saw he had 2 minutes left, enough time to pop to the locker room were his boyfriend happened to be heading. As Lofty walked past him, he smiled and Dom followed him. They were alone in the locker room and Lofty was about to go to his locker, to get his lunch when Dom appeared in his personal space. Lofty smiled for a second before Dom leaned in and kissed him. It was slow, yet passionate, warm and loving, everything a kiss should be. Nothing forced. Lofty looked at Dom a bit breathless after that but smiled  
“Wow what was that for?” He asked  
“I love you, for being you.” Dom said with a smile “I love that your not him”  
Lofty tilted his head for a second before smiling softly understanding in his eyes.  
“I love me for being me too” He said cheekily “But I also love you, for being you too”  
Dom’s heart stopped for a second just as Sacha appeared at the door ruining the moment  
“Come on you turtle doves, Dom your needed on the ward and I really need my lunch” Sacha said with an impish smile.  
Dom chuckled and Lofty blushed. As Dom passed Sacha on the way, Sacha gave him a knowing smile and Dom returned it with a mock glare. 

Dom went to the nurses station to catch up on his notes, and allowed himself the luxury of an an extra minute to finish his thoughts. Lofty had said ‘I love you’ unplanned, unstructured unlike Isaac. He had said it in the heat of the moment, with no planning or dishonesty. Another difference. His smile grew bigger. That was why he loved Lofty, Lofty could still take him by surprise, take his breath away, not with a kick in the ribs, but with gentle words and kind actions. He found himself so happy in that moment, that he had found the perfect man for him. He wouldn’t be reminded of Isaac at every opportunity. He could move on in a safe and comfy environment, were he knew he would be protected and supported. The money, power and status were what a younger Dom would have wanted, but the mature Dom wanted stability, happiness and respect. He got that all with Lofty. He’d hold on to it for as long as long as possible.


End file.
